Various devices and aids have been developed to relieve back pain and the like. For example, many types of back braces, belts, etc., are presently or have been previously available. However, back pain and the like is often a result of misaligned vertebrae of the spine, which can result in pinched nerves and other related conditions. Such misalignment frequently requires treatment by a chiropractor. Due to the extent and variance in back problems requiring chiropractor manipulation, many times the chiropractor will have to perform dozens of manipulations in a given day and hundreds during a given week. Many of the manipulations are done with the chiropractor's hands alone. Consequently, the chiropractor's hand can be exposed to significant stress and strain from performing many types of manipulations. This can lead to cramping and/or arthritis in the chiropractor's hand and fingers. Thus, there is a need for a chiropractic device that both facilitates chiropractic manipulation and relieves unnecessary stress on the chiropractor's hands.